Lie To Me
by Natalie668
Summary: ABVH: Harry asks his lover to lie, and tell him he he loves him more than her. Yaoi/One-Shot


**Title: **Lie to Me

**Author: **Natalie668

**Warning: **Slash, slight mention on MenxMen sex.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Jean-Claude, they belong to there respective authors, Laurell K Hamilton & J.K. Rowling.

**Authors Note: **This was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. I do not know whether or not I am going to continue this into a multi-chapter, maybe this could be the Prologue, and I could write how they got together etc?… what do you think? Give me some Feedback people!!

~*~*~*~*~*

"Lie to me."

A revelation can mean a lot of things. It can mean you finally take the plunge and do something you've always wanted to but never thought you could.

It can mean you finally give up on that one person who would never really be what's best for you anyway. It can even mean you've finally realized what you need to do to fix all you problems—temporary or life-long.

But some revelations, you just never want to realize. Like how no matter how hard you try, he'll always leave at the end of the night.

Or how no matter what you'll never really be their number one person, even if they say you are. Those revelations, those are the ones that seriously suck—as I was now finding out.

"What'd you just say, Mon Magician?" He was frozen by the door. His hair was just as curly and magnificent as when we began. His black form-fitting shirt was buttoned up halfway down his stomach, and I could tell he was just about to leave like every other night. I spoke up.

"Lie to me. Tell me that you love me." My voice was still soft, but felt far too loud for this situation.

I didn't want to be in this quiet, tiny room, asking the guy I've been sleeping with for a year and a half now to lie; to tell me he loves me.

He made the slightest movement to look at me, carefully angling his body a little to the left.

"Harry, I always tell you I love you. Every night, every time."

I was daring enough in my slight depression to look at him directly; to meet his eyes. I sighed and flopped back down on the rumpled bed before I laughed a little.

I covered my eyes with my arm in an attempt to block my tears. "I know. I guess I just wanted you to mean it." My tears still slipped past my arm.

My breath caught. Vaguely, I realized he hadn't drawn out his words or mocked me—he must have been as surprised at my outburst as I was.

A movement from my side. The mattress dipped slightly with the weight of my night time lover. His body heat was warmer then the blankets, but I couldn't find myself taking comfort in it.

The thing that felt so good to me just hours before now made me feel dirty; tainted. I pulled away, curling in on myself. He sighed before gently laying beside me. Strong arms pulled me to his chest.

Spooning, my mind offered bitterly. We were finally spooning. He breathed deeply. His chest rose and fell, brushing my back as it did so.

Tilting his head forward, he whispered, "I really do love you, Harry," before kissing the top of my head. His arms tightened around my waist before releasing.

He sat up, brushing some hair that had fallen in my eyes away. "I do, Mon ami, de tout mon cœur." He got up and left.

I smiled a little bit. It almost sounded like he was telling the sincere, honest truth. But that would never happen. Not when he still had Anita to go home to.

Not when he was supposed to be my Master, after all I did live in his city.

Not when every night after he makes love to me he leaves, and sometime between then and taking care of everything, he becomes a different person. No. We would never happen.

Again, a revelation can mean a lot of things. Like no matter what, though you love the person the most out of everyone else in the world and that the person loves you most out of everyone else in the world, some relationships just aren't meant to go public. And, most importantly, love doesn't conquer all. Nothing truly does.

~*~*~*~*

Do not know whether to make this into a Multi-Chapter, Feedback telling me to will help?!, also if you're wondering what this meant:-

de tout mon cœur = With all my heart.

At least, that's what the French translator said .lol.

Review!!


End file.
